my words are my fate to hell
by cerseilannisters
Summary: And even though Lysander knows that he shouldn't be looking at Lily Luna Potter the way he is now…he does anyway. Dedicated to farrahness and Allyieh. Please R&R and thank you! Rated T for sexual themes.


_Dedicated to farrahness and Allyieh. _

"_**my words are my f a t e to hell with our good name."**_

_**1)**_

_**Take my hand take a breath**_

_**Pull me close and take one step**_

_**Keep you're eyes locked to mine**_

_**And let the music be our guide**_

She's all fire red hair and big brown eyes. With a smile that _killskillskills_ and a body to die for. But she's as cunning as the snake that she's sorted in, she's as ambitious as they come, and in all honesty she's the best liar out of her two brothers.

She wears those silver shoes and that green dress. Her hair adorned in two braids with little silver bows at the end.

She's passionate and popular and _ohsovery_ siren like that boys can't help staring. But even though these boys stare Lily is completely absorbed in the boy on her arm. Lorcan is just as passionate as she, just as gorgeous looking, and maybe even more popular than she. Together the two are perfect. Two flames bound by passion and beauty and each so very full of life.

Lily smiles radiantly as Lorcan leads her dancing around the Scamander living room. He twirls her in that green dress and wears those silver shoes to the bone. Holding her closely Lorcan hums the music coming from the radio in her ears.

And even though Lysander knows that he shouldn't be looking at Lily Luna Potter the way he is now…he does anyway.

_**2)**_

_**I'd be there every time...  
But for now I'll look so longingly waiting...  
For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me **_

He's always been the quieter twin, the softer twin, and the shadow of Lorcan. Even though the two are only 5 minutes apart, even though both are Ravenclaws, even though both are chasers on the house Quidditch team, Lysander is always second best to Lorcan.

He can't beat Lorcan's grades, he can't out fly Lorcan in practice, he can't get as many goals as Lorcan in a game, and he certainly isn't good with girls like Lorcan is. But when Lorcan and Lily have their first real fight Lysander can't help but smile.

Lysander watches them argue it out in the hall, she's yelling about him being arrogant and self centered and he's yelling about her being difficult and moody. They yell, they scream, and in the end Lily walks away from Lorcan more frustrated then she was before.

How does Lysander know this? It's plain on all her features, her fists are clenched into tight balls, her jaw is set, and a rosy blush paints her lovely face. Lily isn't hard to read.

As Lysander steps out of the shadows and falls in step along side her he doesn't mention this. Instead he is silent. Lily doesn't seem to mind him or maybe she doesn't notice but when at last she turns to him her anger has subsided.

"What do you want Lysander?"

Lysander shrugged pulling her aside into a small nook. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I was walking by and I heard you and Lorcan fighting."

At the mention of his brother's name Lily's upper lip quivered, her brown eyes downcast looking at her feet. She was wearing those silver shoes, the ones Lorcan had bought her for Christmas, and the ones Lorcan had twirled her around for hours in. Singing sweet nothings into her ears.

"Lysander, we're fine. Just arguing."

"Lily, if you ever need me for anything…I'm here." He whispers moving a strand of fire red hair from her face. Gently he tips her chin up to get a better look at her eyes. A sigh escapes him as Lysander leans down pressing a fierce kiss on her lips.

She pulls away from him stumbling out of the nook.

"I've got to go…" She mumbled blushing slightly. Turning the other way, Lily did not look back.

Lysander sighs leaning back on the wall behind him. He would be here, waiting, wishing, and hoping that someday, Lily would notice him.

_**3)**_

_**Love hurts...  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive.**_

He should have realized it sooner than now, and maybe he did. It hurts…because, well, love hurts but he welcomes it. His only thoughts are of Lily now. The way she moves, how she smells, the way her eyes light up when she's happy. Everything about Lily hurts because he can never have her. Not when Lorcan is her boyfriend, not when Lorcan is his brother.

She runs to him, jumping in Loran's arms. The pair kisses wildly; they haven't seen each other since before Easter break. And Merlin knows Lorcan missed the bloody hell out of her. Lysander noted how unhappy Lorcan was during dinner Easter evening, he didn't say much when usually he was chatting up a storm with their family.

Lorcan loves Lily. And maybe that's why Lysander knows he has to have her. Lily has to be his, even if it does cost his brother his happiness. Because Lysander loves Lily too.

_**4)**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

"You're mental," Albus mutters shaking his head.

Lysander sighs, collapsing on his friend's bed. "I want her Al…I want her so badly."

Albus shrugs, cracking open his soda and drinking from it. If anyone knew Lysander like Albus knew him, it would be _oh-so-very_ easy to tell that Lysander was head over fucking heels in love with his younger sister. Thank Merlin Lorcan didn't know.

"Lysander, she's your brother's girl friend. Lorcan's girlfriend, _Lorcan's_ girl and Lily love's him a lot. I've never seen my sister act the way she acts around Lorcan."

Lysander groans throwing his hands over his face. "If I could just get a few moments with her alone and say what I want to say then everything would be better."

Albus grabs the remote and flicks on the T.V.

"Well there's only one way to do that."

He stared at his mate, urging him to go on. "And?"

"Tonight after the barbeque. We're playing Quidditch and you know your brother can't stand a challenge. Lily can't play her wrist is still weak." Albus mutters taking another sip of his soda.

Lysander grins jumping up. "Al you're a bloody genius."

_**5)**_

_**Please don't mind what I'm trying to say**_

_**Cus I'm being honest**_

_**When I tell you that you, your part of the reason**_

_**I'm so set on the rest of my life being a part of you**_

He watchs her eat, her and Lorcan sharing everything. It would have made him absolutely sick but with James antagonizing him about getting a girlfriend Lysander was distracted with playful banter.

"Any one in mind Ly?" James mutters grabbing a piece of bread and buttering it.

Albus laughs. "Oh he has someone in mind. She's just very off limits."

Lysander punches him hard in the arm while swallowing. "What Al is trying to say is that I do have someone in mind."

James makes'' the infamous '_Oh_' sound, smirking as he does so. "And who might this someone be?"

Lysander smiles modestly, letting his eyes sweep over Lily. She notices his glance and quickly averts her eyes to Lorcan. Taking his hands in hers, she kisses his lips passionately, purposefully.

Lysander looks away from the pair and back to James. "If I told you that, _Jamie,_ I would have to kill you."

At the sound of his childhood nickname James scowls, smashing his fist playfully into Lysander's arm.

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, okay. But honestly James its no one."

James sighed. He doesn't believe a word Lysander says but knows for now that the answer he gets is the one he'll have to live with. At least, for now. Later he'll squash it out of the little fucker if he had to.

* * *

Lysander slouches against the wall, waiting. In a few moments Lily will rush up those stairs to get the necklace Lorcan had bought her. Rosie has arrived an hour ago and Lily hasn't had the chance to flash around the trinket in front of her cousin.

Her footsteps are heavy rushing up the steps. Once at the top, she stops when she sees it's him leaning on her bedroom door.

She stares at him, frowning. "What do you want Lysander?"

Lysander shrugs. "Just wanted to talk."

Lily sighs opening her bedroom door and ushering him in. Her room is exactly as he has always imagined; walls a deep purple with two stripes of green and silver running around the whole room, posters of famous wizard rock bands and singers plastered everywhere. A small Slytherin banner has been hung over a desk by the one large window.

He inhales her scent and watches as she moves around nervously. First walking over by the window, then to her desk, and now to where her jewelry box sat. Fetching the necklace she clasps it around her neck, admiring the little ruby in her mirror.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," She commands, turning around to look at him.

Lysander smirks slightly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You know why I'm really here, Lily. Don't pretend you're all that oblivious. Lorcan may not know but you sure as hell do. Be honest with me."

Her cheeks turned pink. "I don't know what your talking about, Lysander. Now if you'll excuse me."

She moved towards the door, but he's faster then her. Closing it shut he grabs her arms. She struggles, trying to kick him away, but he manages to pin her against the door, her arms above her head.

"Lysander Scamander! Get your bloody hands off of me!" She whispers menacingly.

"No."

There are so many things Lysander wants to say, so much he wants to do, but every time he sees those eyes all good sense dies on his lips. Slowly Lysander leans in. placing a soft kiss to her _ohsovery_ warm mouth. Lily doesn't try to push him away, instead she moans into him, arching her body against his.

Picking her up Lysander carries her to the bed.

Lily Luna Potter is all his now. The sweet call of her skin begging for his touch, her face filled with passion, and her voice silk against his ears. It was all he has ever _wanted_, all he has ever _needed_, and now after years of waiting… She is his, if only for one night.

Lysander could spend the rest of his life in this moment, and if he never gets another chance, he damn well intends to.

He knows his actions will catch up to him; his words will be his fate to hell. But as he makes love to Lily, everything fades. All the good and bad blended into one as he takes her, marking her with his passion. And as he murmurs a chorus of _I love yous_ against her ear, stroking her, caressing her, losing himself in everything he had ever loved about her. Lorcan stays in the back of his head.

**B e t r a y a l **

Lysander Scamander is a traitor to his blood, a girlfriend stealer, a sinner, and most of all he's hurt his brother, his twin, Lorcan. Lorcan will be devastated, Lorcan will be destroyed, and Lorcan will be ruined.

Maybe it's that exact thought that made Lysander rip his brothers pretty little trinket off Lily's neck, or maybe it's finally Lysander's turn to have exactly what he wants.

_**A/N: Dedicated to farrahness and Allyeih, from all the comments on my Facebook status. If everyone would be so kind as to press that little review button and leave me his or her thoughts and comments I would very much love you! Please R&R and thank you very much for reading! Much love and Butterbeer!**_

**__****A BIG thanks to Paige (echoing noise) for betaing this piece!**


End file.
